Never Alone
by SolemnSoul
Summary: Why are you crying, Master? A One-shot Request.


**Never Alone**

**A Heroman One-Shot**

Five days have passed since I was named a threat to the land that I walk upon and it has already taken its toll on my human.

Since we managed to get away, Master has been more lenient on me being at my full size, saying in a small voice that it be more convenient for me to be at hand if danger neared us.

"It also feels nice to have someone walking next to me. It feels so lonely here…"

And so, for five days, we walked. Rarely stopping only for short rests for being caught was too great a risk. It was the sixth day when the mid-day sky began to darken with angry black clouds, as soon as they came; they started to spew heavy rain and gale force winds.

"No! Not now." Master wailed in frustration, rapidly folding the map that was given to him by Professor Denton, stuffing the paper into his purple backpack before scurrying underneath me as I was the only shelter within his eyesight. Minutes pass before I heard a soft muffled noise underneath me.

I look down.

Master was crying.

(**…Master…?**)

I crouch down to Master's level, giving a soft growl, hoping to get a response from him, even if it was a negative one.

"…I'm sorry…"

I was surprised at soft apology as Master continued to shy his face away with his uncovered hand, wiping tears from his eyes before covering his head with his hooded jacket.

_Was Master saying sorry…to me?_

"…It's because I wanted to help everyone that you got in trouble, Heroman. After all everyone has been through; family and friends hurt or dead, homes destroyed, lives ruined because of the Skrugg. All I wanted to do was help make the healing go faster…to lessen the pain…"

(**…M-master…**)

"And it's because, instead of working like everyone else, I made you do all the work-" tears started welling up in Master's eyes again as he choked briefly. "And y-you got spotted by people who thought that y-you were bad -hic- all b-because I j-just wanted to help!"

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

With that declaration, the small human I call Master, fell to his knees.

Tears, falling free from his eyes, melded with the hard, cold rain as it continued to rage around us.

The wall, that held in the six and a half days of emotions, had finally broke.

Master was crying.

…

(**…Master…**)

I stared down at my Master, shivering from both the cold and emotional turmoil as he continued to weep quietly. He looked so tired…so fragile…

…_So alone._

(**…you silly Master…**)

But he wasn't alone.

I bent down lower, bringing my arms around my Master before lifting him up.

"Eh! H-Heroman!" Master yelped in surprise, wrapping his arm around my neck to prevent slipping off as I stood to full height. I turn and met his stare; his eyes were red and blotching from tears and the lack of proper sleep, which held a questioning gleam in them.

(**…It's not your fault.**)

I brought my free hand to the back of his head, gently guiding his face to the crook of my neck, holding it in place, before I started to walk.

"H-Heroman…wha-?" I let Master turn his head, but still keeping him from lifting it, to gaze at me. "…What are you…?"

(**Let me share the burden too.**)

I kept walking, even after the rain had finally died and the night had come; I continued to hike through the desolate forest. Noticing that he had stop asking to be put down for awhile, I briefly glanced towards Master and what I saw gave me a sense of relieve…

Master, after six days, was finally asleep.

"…Hero…man…"

Or so I thought.

I paused in mid-step, bringing my full attention towards the sapphire eyes that fluttered briefly before opening to look at me.

"..thank you…even though I still think... it's my fault…you got in trouble…thank you…for not hating me…" And with a quiet yawn, Master fell asleep once more.

I stood there, contemplating on what Master had said, before returning to walk again.

(**…silly Master…**)

I could never hate this little human whom I call Master. How can I loathe the one who saved me from a fate worse than the Skruug invasion? Any other human would have walked away without taking a second glance at me back then.

Only Master would have the compassion to save something that was beyond repair, only Master would have the bravery to stand up against a life-form that threaten the existence of the world, only Master would have the selfishness to help his city even if he needed my assistance…only Master would have the fear of my safety instead of his well-being…

(**…at least let me be there to pick you up when you can't walk…**)

I should be the apologizing Master, for bringing you grief and worry, for bringing you along on this journey that will take us further from those who care about us (**you**)…

_I should apologize…for making you cry…_

_I'm sorry…_

**xXx**

If you're alone, I'll be your shadow. If you want to cry, I'll be your shoulder. If you want a hug, I'll be your pillow. If you need to be happy, I'll be your smile. But anytime you need a friend, I'll just be me.  
**Author Unknown**

**xXx**

**This is a one-shot requested by '****Erin Primette' after getting the title of one of my chapters from "Gracious Heart" right (I'm surprised someone actually remembered that…BTW, it was chapter 3 {You and Me by Lifehouse}). Her prompt was "****Heroman and Joey cuddling each other as they understand each other's feelings."**

**This is a "What if…" plot that was swirling in my mind after watching episode 14 of Heroman, the "What if…" being Joey getting away before Agent Hughes finds him…the longer version of this one-shot I had in mind was Joey and Heroman ending up in New York and joining the Avengers-*shot***

**And to those who are still waiting for an update on "Gracious Heart", I apologize. My only excuses are: Life, General Laziness and Writer's Block… Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up soon…hopefully.**


End file.
